Aoi Yuki
Character First Name: Aoi Character Last Name: Yuki IMVU Username: Guest_ZzZm00nZzz Age: ''18'' Date of Birth: ''08/31/52AN'' Gender: '' Female'' Affiliation: ''Kumogakure'' Height: 5'2 Weight: 47kg Occupation: Scars & Tattoos: A crescent moon around her belly button. Relationship Status: Single Personality & Behaviour: Aoi loves the water so much its her place of meditation. She is quite pessimistic, stubborn and impulsive at some times and she hates expectations although she's really warm hearted. She considers an open-mind as a thing that everyone should posses so she tries hard to always have one. She's quite forgetful sometimes except for things that she considers very important. She's loud when she's cheerful, serious when training, extremely still when in sorrow. She's not good at expressing herself thus just keeping her worries to herself most of the time. She likes hanging out with her friends but also treasure times when she could be alone with her self. Topics that can stimulate her interest include's new skills, beautiful swimming spots and best ramen shops. When facing difficult lessons, she tends to act as if she's not really into learning it and that it is even a pain although she's burning with passion deep inside. She wishes to improve her skills and be stronger in order to avoid being a burden to her masters and comrades. Bloodline/Clan/Family: Yuki Ninja Class: ''kunoichi'' First Elemental Nature: ''(( Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lighting ))'' Second Elemental Nature: ''(( Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lighting ))'' Summon: ''(( Only available for Chuunin and higher ))'' Weapon of choice: ''(( Only available for Chuunin and higher ))'' Strengths: ''Ninjutsu'' ''Speed'' Weaknesses: ''Taijutsu'' ''strength'' Weapons Inventory: Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chuunin (60 pieces). Jounin (70 pieces) Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Light Weapon ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Medium Weapon ((Max 2) costing 7 pieces each): Heavy Weapon ((Max 1) costing 8 pieces each): Small Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): Medium Scroll (cost 6 pieces each): Large Scroll (cost 7 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Soldier Pills ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Total: Jutsu List: Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Allies: Rivals: Background Information: Aoi Yuki is the only child of the family. She's quite aware of her origins and their clan. Her father had died during a great civil war and her mother runs a small bar in the village. Her mom never fails to always tell her the value of life. When she was around the age of five, her mother and she were closing their shop when a group of robbers came, stealing from them and then left her and her mother beaten. Around the age of 15, she got late on going home from gathering supplies for their bar when two outlaws followed her and tried raping her. Luckily an anonymous ninja was passing by to aid her but she wasnt given a chance to know him.It was when she decided to be a ninja to gain skills that would help her defend herself and her mother and maybe to find someday, the shinobi who helped her and express her thanks. Her mother did not approve of her decision at first so she waited until she was 18 to finally persuade her saying that she's now at an age where she could finally decide for herself. Roleplaying Library: Story Progression: '''Special Events:''' '''Casual Encounters:''' Spars and Battles: '''Wins:''' '''Losses:''' Training Roleplays: '''Ninjutsu:''' '''Taijutsu:''' '''Genjutsu:''' '''Intelligence:''' '''Strength:''' '''Speed:''' '''Stamina:''' '''Hand Seals:''' Approved by: